


System Error

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Reed900 One-shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Heavy Angst, Honestly this could be looked as not a ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's just a lot of angst for Nines, Lightly mentioned tho, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Fear.The first feeling an android feels deviating; fear.





	System Error

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how this is written 'cause I kind of just spat this out and called it good. I've had this prompt idea for so long and just got around to writing it.   
> Either way, enjoy some angst that slowly killed me while writing it. :')

Fear. 

The first feeling an android feels deviating; fear. 

Every wall built up inside Nines broke under his fists, his body jolting to a halt from pursuing the criminal. Connor dashes past him, LED red and eyes narrowed in determination. Nines legs almost move to follow, but he whips around instead. 

His core shudders at the sight, wires tightening and twisting in a painful way. His artificial lungs pick up in speed, fans booting up and warnings filling his vision. He’s never felt this before. Felt this _fear._

Lightning lights up the alleyway, highlighting the body’s bloody figure on the ground. Nines’ heart seems to stop, a heavy weight settling over his chest. He slips on the rain-soaked concrete trying to get to his side, falling to his hands and knees, pale artificial skin bleeding red. 

_// Software Instability^ //_

His program kicks in, scanning the body below him. Information feeds into his HUD, making the tightening worsen. 

_Det. Gavin Reed_

_Three Bullet Wounds Detected_

_Scanning Locations_

_/̶̩̥͓̤̺̲̝̗͆̎̔̕̚/̸̣̗͉̞̮̃̈́̅̒͂͋͒̚ ̷͙̯͖͖̥̋̈́̚ͅḘ̶͚̻̮̌R̸̨̩̭͔̞̹̰̬͖͊̾̉͆̆̓̈́͘͠͠R̵̡̫̯̦̟͒̃͊̀̀̇̚̕͝͠O̴̺͓͈̖̅̾̄̇͋̌̆̂͝R̴̢̧̨̟̜͓̱̱͂̎̆̏͐̚̕͜͝ ̵̨̹̣̫͙͎̞͔̠̆̊͗͂̕͜/̵̧̛̭̭͍͎͕͚̄͂̔͆͜/̷̯̼͍̓͋̾͝_

Nines ignores the glaring red words, pressing his hands against Gavin’s stomach where blood has soaked through his shirt. He tries to scan him again, flinching at the glitching red _/̶̩̥͓̤̺̲̝̗͆̎̔̕̚/̸̣̗͉̞̮̃̈́̅̒͂͋͒̚ ̷͙̯͖͖̥̋̈́̚ͅḘ̶͚̻̮̌R̸̨̩̭͔̞̹̰̬͖͊̾̉͆̆̓̈́͘͠͠R̵̡̫̯̦̟͒̃͊̀̀̇̚̕͝͠O̴̺͓͈̖̅̾̄̇͋̌̆̂͝R̴̢̧̨̟̜͓̱̱͂̎̆̏͐̚̕͜͝ ̵̨̹̣̫͙͎̞͔̠̆̊͗͂̕͜/̵̧̛̭̭͍͎͕͚̄͂̔͆͜/̷̯̼͍̓͋̾͝_ covering his vision. 

“Detective Reed? Detective, can you hear me?” he asks, noticing how his voice box glitches. He receives no response. “Detective? Gavin, I need you to look at me!” 

He yanks off his Cyberlife jacket, pressing it to the bullet wound on his shoulder. He peers down at Gavin’s face, his HUD flickering as it scans once again. He freezes when his eyes meet faded grey orbs. 

_Det. Gavin Reed: DECEASED_

_Three Bullet Wounds Located_

_// Syste̵̘̳͗̏m̷̪̰̯͗͋̒̌̆͘͝ ̴͎̭̞̽̍̐E̶͕͖̱͊R̷͓͛̓͆̃R̵̦̩͎͉̓Ớ̷̫̺̟̗͍͕͈͛̒͝R̸̻̜̦̻̳̟̎̈̿̚ ̵̢̱͇̻̮̾͊̅̅̎̎/̷̨̟̥̳͎̠̖͈̄̈̉̆̃/̴̣̗̊͌͆̉_

_/̶̢̹͖̔̓̒/̸͖̑̅ ̷̼͎͊̈S̴̪͝t̵̻̘̜̂r̶̳͉͂̊͜e̸̺͎̔͑͂͜s̶̰͓̱͐̄̏s̶͚̠̙̾̑͂ ̵̧̬̬̃́L̵̨̢̥̕e̸͍̤̽̄͌v̴̼̕e̷͔͒͜l̵͕̻̝̈s̶̥̱̓͌͊ ̷̢̐̒-̸̝̙͒̑ ̸͚̓͘8̵̦̳̜͆̅̇1̴%̵̰͚͝ ̴̯̭͊̌͐/̷̝͓̎̿̆/_

_/̷̡̡̖͉̳͍̣͈͉͗/̴̡̛̞͉̥͇̣̭̼̎͂̿̑̈͗͗̇͂̂͝ͅ ̵̨̛̖̠̤̱̯̲̺̼̖̩̦̦͚͕͚̎͐̈̑̍̓̌̔͒̇̈̄̓̏̆̀͝Ẽ̸̢̬̝̞͕̩̓͜Ŗ̴̨͇͓̘̫͎͓̤͇̠̟̰͕͙̝͙̻͑̐͊̐̓R̶̨̨̡̢̢̻͇̝̱̘͙̹̭̣̺͇͋O̵̡̹̠̪̹̤̔̉̉͐͐̿̊̎͘̚R̶̛͇͔̗̙̆̾̔̄́̾̐̇̈́̔̽̔́̓̚̕͝ ̴̻̩̪̱͛̓̍͋̀̿͆̑͆̏̇̈́͠͝/̵̛͕̤͇͓͎̤̤̫͍͓͎̓̄̈́̉͗̐̇͠/̷̣͙͖̒̑̈́̽̾͛̋̔͆̾́͛̇̀̇͊̕_

Nines shakes Gavin, making his limp head loll to the side. “Gavin?! Wake up! You’re injured, you need medical attention!” 

He can see people moving around him. He didn’t even notice the red and blue lights lighting the alleyway. He shoves his jacket off and presses his hands to Gavin’s chest, pressing down repeatedly. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three-

Voices raise around him, his audio processors glitching out. A hand grabs his bicep, making him snarl and rip his arm free. One. Two. Three. One-

Three pairs of hands grab at him, hauling him away from Gavin’s body. Red fills his vision, for once not the wall of coding. His LED spins so fast, flashing red into Officer Miller’s face. He thrashes in their holds, watching Lieutenant Anderson kneel over Gavin with two paramedics - one android and one human. Nines’ program attempts to scan all three, but he pushes the scans away, yanking one of his arms free. “Let me go! Gavin is hurt!” 

“Nines, calm down!” Officer Chen shouts, moving in front of him and pushing him back with the other two officers. “Nines, you need to focus! Your stress levels could reach-” 

_Ş̸̡̢̣̣̞̺̟͕̬̗̹̫̟̪͕̼̉͋̾͒̂̀̓̆̀͘ţ̶̱̲͕̰͂̊͌̈́͋̍̋̚͝͝͝r̵̡̢̡̨̝͙̯͔̤̺͍͈̪̯̠̻̤̲͙͍͌̐͗̅̾͒̌̂̍̓̅̑͊͌͠e̸̪̣̹̺̻̦͕̭̫̲͐͐͋̕s̶̮͓̖̥̏̈́̍͒̎̃̏͘͜s̸̨̢̩̰͙͈̎̾̋̅̏̐̆̉͗͊̉̃͐͒͑̾͐͛͊͊̚͝ ̸̧̨͈̱̞͈̱̥̱͇͉͙͍͔͒̈́͋͒̊͌̿̔̆̑͘͠ͅL̸̢͎̤̘̲̱̺̭͉̙̙̱̝͉̹͌̆͜͝ͅȩ̶̥̞͎̪̝̫͖̏̏̊̄͗̊͛̔̏̕͝v̵̛̦̺̦̞͈̂̅̈́̂͌̒̓̆̈́̋̊͛̕ȩ̷̨̨̡̛̮͎̼͔͇̬̪͚̐̓̈́̌̔̅͂̐͌̄̀̓̉̍̔͗̇̕ḷ̵̡̡͉̲̹͖̙͔̻̱̖̫͍̻͉̣͓̣͇̤̗̏̐̿̇̎̏͆͌͐̈́͗̎͝ͅs̵̢̛̛͖̮͎̝͖̣̭̤͆̍͗̑̐̿̓̃̂͋̿̂̓̈̂̆̿͝ ̸̢̧̧͓̠̹̙̬̭̖͎͖̹̻̩͛̌̄̒̑̌̎̾́́̓͌̅̈́́̚͜͠-̸̺̦̲̼̝̯̪̫̖̮̆̂̉͗̄̄̒̍͆̐́̅͜ͅ ̴̤̗͚͆͑͐͗̂̒̃̈́͗̉̇̏̾́͌̀̌̀̄͝9̶̛͎͕̳̥̅̈́̾͆̿̃̈́̂͂̆̇̐͜͜͝8̴͔͎̬̜̗̤̜̣̫̖̭̳̭̙͓͙̪̯̌͊̾̏̓͒̓̈́̑̄̆̂̾͑̀̃̎̈́%̴̨̖̤͙̝̈́̓̊̅̈́̀́̓͂͌̉͝_

He shoves Officer Chen away from him, throwing Officer Miller and Wilson to the ground. _Gavin isn’t dead. He can’t be. His scans malfunctioned._ Anderson meets him halfway, blocking his way and shouting something he can’t pick up. His HUD alerts him of multiple systems shutting down, his stress levels hitting ninety-nine percent. 

Suddenly, Nines is yanked away, back slamming against the brick wall. Connor presses an arm to his chest, holding him there and using his free hand to grab Nines’ wrist. Their skin fades, but Nines can’t feel anything Connor is trying to transfer. Connor’s own LED flashes red, a pained look crossing his features at the connection. 

Nines struggles, turning his head to find Gavin. _He’s okay. He just needs medical attention. He’s not dead._

A paramedic moves, allowing Nines to see Gavin’s face. He freezes. Gavin isn’t even looking at him- he’s not looking at anything. A trail of blood drips past his parted lips, eyes wide and blank. Scans fill his vision again, shoving the same word into his HUD. 

_Det. Gavin Reed: DECEASED_

_DECEASED_

_D̷̢̡̻͉̰̫͍̮̹͙̜̭̗̬̪̘̗͚̫͓͔̍͌͌̓͂͌̃̎́̐̏̋̈́̑̑͗̈̃̈́͘̕͝͝ͅĘ̴͙̺̖͚͇͙̱̭̱̘͚̌̒̑̊̔̅͆C̴̞̣̱͇̙̾̃̋͂̒̎̒̐̚͝Ę̶̡̗̱͓͔̞͍̖͕̬̯̻̼͕̙̘̣̞̪̺͖͆̃͒̐̃͑͋̄̓͘Ą̸̦̟̘͉̪̏͌͑̉̎͂̾̄̋̑̏͝͝S̷̢̨̯͍̹̫͖͔̳̾̑̽̐̄̋͐͑̈́͗͋̂̈̈́͑͐̒͋̐͝Ẽ̶̡̙̭̩̱̦̹̭̱̮D̶̡̧̺̬̞̳͕̮̞̼̫̫͚̤͎̥̼̩̳̱̽̎͊͒̊̈̊͒̃̅̿͂͆̐̄̈̌͝͝ͅ_

_Ś̷͔̬̼̅̽͑̇͆̓̔̂͘͘͝t̸̢͔̝͔̙̫̫̦̲̅̃̌͐͌̕͜r̶̢̥̱͎̳̘̓͑̎̅̈́͗̓̎̀̐̽̈̅ḙ̴̩̈́͗̓͛̃̅͆̆̇͋͘̕s̷̗̟̐͂ş̶̧̜̯̱̺̘̜̲̈͊̔͆̓̎̓͊̒͝ ̷̟̲̰̗̼͖̺̉̂̓̀̐͆̉̚͠͠L̴͙̮̳͖̺̙̱̮̫̫̲̗̈͒̆͑̾͆͠ͅȩ̵̡̪͇̺̫̣̌̌̿̋̈́̄̄̕͝v̴̛̩̜͎̘̱͎̐͑̉̽̄̓̂͝ě̷̡̨͚͎̖̺̖̜̞̗͎̹̒͑ľ̶̳͎̙͓̦̱̹̬̟͎̙̐͋͠s̵̢̪̣̩̙̣̣̥͇̓̒͜ͅ ̷̧̛̥̖͓̦̌̆̎̽̈́͗̆͆͜͠͠-̴̪̑̈́̉̓̓͊̎̈͋͘͠ ̵̢͉͖͍̤̣̙̳͓̏̈́͛̓͆̍̇̃̆̆̐͌1̴̡̺̯̤̙̳̦̭͊͐̅͂͗͋̃͗̄̂ͅ0̵̰͖̅͘0̶̛̐͝ͅ%̶̢̲̯͉͍̩̰̈́̃_

Nines stills under Connor’s hold, pulling his eyes away from Gavin’s dead face. Connor frowns, LED whirling yellow. Nines closes his eyes and slams his head back against the brick wall.


End file.
